Help
by Ewan ko Sayo
Summary: Summary Voldie want to kill harry but what if he see that POTTER is being abuse and save him while give him his missed childhood. Not really OC, goodMalfoy&voldie&snape/abuses (before 5th year).


Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as the Dark evil wizard, Lord Voldemort who stands in front of his most trusted death eaters who gather in his inner circle. Everyone was silent and confused of what their lord want to do. It's 1995 on first week of july or the first week of the summer vacation and Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived is fourteen years old and who will starting his 5th year this coming September 1st. the light side who refused to agree that he-who-must-not-be-named is back, they told harry that he is telling lies and telling harry that he killed cedric, even thou it's rat Pettigrew who killed cedric by using voldemort wand. When harry and voldemort nearly killed in the grave yard, voldemort looked like a snake-like human when his body is back but when after a week his features is back to his self 16-year-old self, yes, he is definitely handsome. But when he will healed a meeting he will glamour his self to looked like in the graveyard, a snake-like human. Voldemort stand while having a smirk on his face and he know that the light side don't know what will he do.

"My faithful followers" voldemort voice is soft but has a command control that some death eater will flinched. "today will be a magnificent day for Harry Potter will be finally destroyed today, after the accident in the grave yard I will finally finished him." All death eaters in the circle cheers and they immediately fall into silence. "Lucius, Severus stay. Everyone else leave." The death eaters scrambled out as voldemort's most faithful loyal servant and friend came forward.

"My Lord"both lucius and severus said while they bow their head.

"you may stand Lucius, Severus. You two will come with me to get Harry Potter in his relative's house." Voldemort told them. "the address is number 4 privet drive in little whining surrey(I'm not sure of the address), we will apparate there, but you two will stay with his relatives or otherwise you will guard the house, make sure no one enters or no one will see, understood?"

"Yes, m'lord" they said in chorus. When they arrive on the quiet muggle street and they lips curled into slight sneered at the quaint matching house that lines on the streets with perfect weed of their yards. Voldemort Walked up to the front door, that labeled #4 and opens it with a slight blown it down. But then they hears a murdered scream upstairs and he walks slowly and silently enters in a room that has a dozen of locks with a dirty cat flaps. The sight he sees before him is dreadful horrifying.

Voldemort see a big walrus man is standing back around voldemort who is half naked and standing in front of a small boy who look like no more than a 9 or 10 years old and it's clear him that he was being raped. And the semen's of the walrus man was scattered on the room with a blood that he guess it's came from the tiny boy who is tied in the bed by belts. The boys looks like been crying and the walrus man is smirking, there are a lots of bruise and burn in his body. But when voldemort look in the eye's of the boy he was shock, it's nothing in his eyes but when his eyes landed on the forehead of the tiny boy he see a lightning bolt scar and the young boy, that looks to be 9 or 10, that has been raped and beaten is no other than. Harry Potter the hero of the wizarding world, the-boy-who-live.

"what are you doing here?" the walrus man growls angrily and when he turns to face voldemort who glared at him, his crimson eyes flashing angrily toward the walrus man. The sights of him backs his older memories when he was still in his childhood and some of it came from severus. Before not even thinking, he point his wand to the man before.

"Avada Kedavra" the man falls to the ground and he was dead. Voldemort walk to Potter softly and putting wand away as he does. "Harry? Can you hear me?"

"w-who a-are y-you?" the boy shattering with a soft voice, like a childlike voice. Voldemort freeze for a second before he drops his glamour to look like a snake-like human figure when they encountered in the graveyard last month.

"now harry, do you remember me?" harry was shock and speechless when he saw voldemort infront of him while kneeling on his side.

"v-v-vold-d-demor-r-t" the boy whispered while his boys shuttering because of his sore throat. "you tried to kill me in the graveyard and when I was a baby" voldemort nods slowly.

"I did" voldemort replied softly. "b-but w-why a-are y-you here? Why not kill me now. N-n-no one l-lov-love me" ask harry in whispered voice.

"I will tell you the truth Potter, I'm here to kill you. But what I see today is going to change the plans I made, I will save you now and wi'll take care of you. For your second question my answer is I will not kill you but I will save you just like what I said earlier. And why make you say that no one love you?" voldemort answer in a soft hissed.

"no one loves me" harry answered in whispered. "ron and hermione, I heard them talked with Dumbledore. Dumbledore pays them to become my friends and at the same time to spy me. They knew that my uncle Vernon abused me, beats me and my cousin, Dudley and my aunt help him to hurt me. They know also that im malnourished and starved to dead and I almost died last summer before my 4th year and your resurrection. But they didn't care, and then this summer where Dumbledore sent a letter to my uncle that says im still recovering the death of cedric and then there he starts to raped me because im a murderer, freak and my parents will disgusted and that I'm a worthless freak and murderer. And…." Harry starts to cry and voldemort come forward and transfigure the broken lamp to soft blanket.

"where are your other things harry?" voldemort ask. He doesn't want to stress the child and push him more. But he needs to know more details to help.

"they are in the cupboard under the stairs. And why didn't come to help me?"harry told him, "and I told Dumbledore in the letter, I told them that my uncle Vernon raped me but he told me not to be so dramatic, I should be thankful that they take me in and the blood wards keeps me safe. I read about blood ward in Hogwarts, but they only keep you safe if you consider the place, home. I have never been considered my home. It's doesn't protect me anymore."

"Harry" voldemort takes harry's chin gently in his hands and turns it to look him in the eyes. "I'm not going to kill you. You deserve to live and to love. We will take care of you."

"promise?" harry's voice is like a kid and he has a hopeful expression on his face.

"I promise" voldemort answer in parseltongue. And that one vow will change everything.

Lucius and severus has been shocked when their lord or friend had walked out with a tiny boy that wrap in a blanket in his arms, but the minute voldemort explain to them what had happened, they were paled and they made sure that the muggles had to paid for what they did to harry. Voldemort told them that he killed Vernon but he didn't kill his wife and his cousin and they will take care of it soon…

Now, when they returned to slytherin manor. Severus took over harry from voldemort pry hands to see and healed what injuries harry has. What severus found he paled, he has broken ribs that had been broken multiple times not healed properly, he has scars fresh and old and a many bruise and welts on his back. Severus went to healing them right away and he knew that one thing will help and save harry from being in pain.

Severus looked at Tom, they were sitting in the sitting room off of the bedroom being occupied by Harry Potter. "Do you think we can fix him?" Severus finally asked.

"We are going to try. I am not sure about his mental state."

"I not either. The physical, we can fix, it will take time, a lot of time." He paused, looked down "I ignored so much of what was happening to him for the past years."

"You did something about it, we got him out. Those light people left him there and did nothing to stop the abuse."

"He's fourteen and looks like he is 9, the scarring, i isn't sure if we can get rid of it. The fool has everyone out looking for him now, I sure of it. Those gadgets in his office alerted him, he thinks the boy is dead. He doesn't want to tell anyone." Severus couldn't keep his contempt of the headmaster out of his voice. He knew they were both shaken by what they had seen and read on the health scan.

"He thinks the muggles killed Harry?" Tom thought it was a good thing the idiot thought his weapon was dead.

"Yes, I think after we go and get him instead of you killing him, but I turned out opposite. The orders will be there and I think mostly Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye are there and when they see evidence they will pushing the theory based on the blood they found in the room, and the dead body of his uncle and the memory you cast to his aunt and uncle."

"Does he suspect anything?" Tom glanced to the bedroom, watching the tiny figure sleeping under the covers. Nagini was laying with Harry. Harry had an arm around the snake and didn't want to let her go. Nagini didn't seem to mind.

"No, he still thinks you aren't around, that wraith idea worked. We need to make sure Harry disappears."

"Already working on it. After we gathered harry I told Lucius to make sure the vaults stayed sealed, oh he was using yours too." Tom had started Lucius working on taking care of everything with Gringotts as soon as they had Harry in their possession. He didn't want to take a chance on Dumbledore discovering they had rescued Harry.

"Mine?"

"Yes, the Prince ones. Lucius is checking on that information, I asked him to. Figures it would give him something to do while we take care of Harry."

"Draco?"

"Narcissa is going to be talking to him."

Severus nodded his head. "None of this should have happened."

"No, it shouldn't have, but the man's track record speaks for itself."

Severus looked at Tom and to Harry. "Homeschooling?"

"Yes, when he is up for it, I will start, with Lucius and Narcissa and anyone else we can trust."

Severus nodded his agreement. He looked at tom. "You know Harry is powerful, I think he did it to keep him under control."

"I know he did. He even set up his friends. Harry mumbles in his sleep. He was to be in Slytherin. I asked him questions and he answered me, not completely, but one or two word answers."

"I have asked him too. Severus, we will heal him and take good care with him."

AUTHOR NOTES:

Sorry if I have many error because I'm not good and fluent in English. And this is my really first real story… hope you like it. Thank you ;)


End file.
